The present invention generally relates to new and useful improvements in boardgames and boardgame apparatus. More particularly this invention relates to boardgames involving chance moves along a path of progression and property transactions.
Boardgames in the prior art in which playing pieces are moved along a path of progression in accordance with chance moves have been known from antiquity. Various boardgames involving financial and property transactions have also been developed in the prior art. However, no boardgame known to the Applicant is revealed in the prior art wherein secondary game playing is integrated into the primary game objective, combining games of chance on two levels of play, the primary game of chance determining the gain to a player from the secondary games.